Le Roi et la mendiante
by aroishot
Summary: Une mendiante s'installe près du château et chante en permanence la même chanson. Sa voix, bien que sublime, a le don d'énerver Aro et de créer des tensions au sein du clan puisque Marcus est devenu le plus grand fan de la mendiante et empêche Aro de la tuer. Aro parviendra-t-il à se débarrasser de cette indésirable ? Romance ! rating K ou T (on parle de la vie de la mendiante).
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction après avoir écouté "Young and beautiful" de Lana Del Rey.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Volterra, 1er juillet 2015

L'été était arrivé avec son flot de touristes. Assis confortablement à son bureau dans son fauteuil Voltaire, Aro Volturi s'efforçait de ne pas faire attention à toute cette masse bruyante. Malheureusement pour lui, son ouïe surdéveloppée ne l'aidait pas dans cette tâche. En trois mille années d'existence, il avait réussi à trouver une technique pour ignorer les bruits de son entourage comme par exemple les soupirs de Marcus ou les grincements de dents de Caius. Cependant, cette technique était inefficace en été. Les humains étaient décidément un peuple beaucoup trop bruyant. L'un criait pour qu'on lui achète ses melons, un autre pour qu'on lui achète des chapeaux, un autre pour proposer des portraits... Mais les touristes étaient pires ! Ils ne cessaient de hurler pour un oui ou pour un non. "Oh, regarde ! Oh, c'est magnifique ! Kyahhhh ! Maman ! Papa ! J'ai faim ! Pipi !"... Toute la journée !

Aro, d'un naturel patient, dû se rappeler que cela ne durerait que deux petits mois et que cette période n'était rien lorsqu'on pouvait, comme lui, vivre éternellement. Il se rappela également que dans quelques heures, il pourrait se nourrir et cela le fit sourire. Ventre affamé n'a point d'oreilles, disait-on. Selon lui, c'était plutôt "Ventre rassasié n'a point d'oreilles". Son humeur, tout comme celle de la totalité des vampires habitant le château de Volterra, s'améliorait considérablement après s'être abreuvé de sang humain. Si seulement il n'avait pas interdit la chasse à Volterra, alors, il aurait pu sortir et permettre à son clan de se nourrir de tous ces humains bruyants. Il aurait ainsi eu la paix et aurait pu se concentrer sur ces comptes.

Mais, pour cacher sa nature vampirique, il avait dû instaurer cette loi. De cette manière, le nombre d'habitants à Volterra ne diminuait pas et personne ne se doutait qu'au sein du château vivait la famille royale des vampires. Aro retira sa veste et desserra sa cravate. Bien qu'il ne ressente pas la chaleur, il se sentait oppressé par tout ce bruit. Il se leva, attrapa ses longs cheveux qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules et les attacha en une queue de cheval. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit à nouveau. Il était vraiment bel homme et il en était très fier. Il alla près de la fenêtre et s'assis d'une fesse sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et se laissa aller à regarder dehors, une jambe dans le vide qu'il laissa se balancer doucement tandis qu'il tenait son autre jambe de ses deux bras. La tête appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il se demandait pourquoi les humains avaient besoin d'être aussi bruyants. Lui-même aimait s'exclamer pour montrer sa joie et sa surprise mais les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient toujours mélodieux, contrairement aux humains. Oui, si les humains et Aro étaient de la musique, Aro serait une mélodie tandis que les humains seraient des fausses notes.

En entendant le rire particulièrement disgracieux d'une anglaise, Aro ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de grimacer. Si cette femme se retrouvait un jour dans les filets d'Heidi, il se vengerait de la torture qu'elle venait de lui imposer en la confiant à Jane, grande spécialiste de traitements particulièrement douloureux. C'est alors que la foule se calma et se rapprocha du château. Aro s'inquiéta : l'avait-on repéré ? Normalement, cela était impossible. La tour faisait de l'ombre à son bureau, ce qui l'empêchait de briller aux rayons du soleil et il se trouvait suffisamment en hauteur pour que les humains ne le voient pas. Il observa la scène plus attentivement et se rendit compte que les humains ne levaient pas la tête mais semblaient plutôt concentrés par quelque chose qui se trouvait en bas. Intrigué, Aro ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir se pencher et découvrir ce qui venait de le sauver de tout ce bruit.

Ecoeuré, il vit une mendiante, si sale que son horrible odeur lui monta au nez, s'asseoir sur les bords de son château. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, si longs qu'ils descendaient en-dessous de ses fesses. Aro, grâce à sa vue vampirique, se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient très gras et très fourchus. A son avis, il fallait tout couper et surtout, tout laver ! Pour les vêtements, elle portait un T-shirt qui avait dû être un blanc à une époque mais qui aujourd'hui, tirait plus sur le jaune, en particulier au niveau des auréoles. Son jean était extrêmement usé et troué par endroits, laissant apercevoir des jambes qui, tout comme le T-shirt, avaient dû être blanches autrefois et qui étaient aujourd'hui noircies par la saleté. Des baskets décollées venaient complètement ce tableau qui donnait des hauts-le-coeur à Aro. Il ne pouvait rien dire sur son visage puisqu'elle avait en permanence la tête vers le bas, comme tous les perdants.

Après s'être assise par terre, elle chanta d'une voix sombre, lancinante et sublime :

 _"I've seen the world_

 _Done it all_

 _Had my cake now_

 _Diamonds, brilliant_

 _And Bel Air now_

 _Hot summer nights, mid July_

 _When you and I were forever wild_

 _The crazy days, city lights_

 _The way you'd play with me like a child"_

Le temps sembla se figer. Aro était surpris : comment une personne aussi repoussante pouvait avoir une voix aussi ensorcelante ? La foule s'était arrêtée de respirer et ne vivait plus qu'à travers ses paroles. La mendiante entama alors le refrain :

 _"Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

Aro secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ? Elle pensait sincèrement qu'un homme continuerait de l'aimer si elle n'était plus ni belle ni jeune ? Il était évident que non. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les humains étaient tant fascinés par les vampires, eux qui possédaient la jeunesse et la beauté éternelle. Mais la mendiante répondit en chantant :

 _"I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

Aro se désintéressa de cette scène et ferma la fenêtre. Il décida de retourner à ses comptes et oublia cette mendiante.

* * *

 **Ceci n'est que le prologue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le comportement d'Aro. Il fera des progrès, promis, mais pour l'instant, il est un Roi insensible et narcissique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

 **Merci à gaellezjey et pompei pour leurs reviews. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Pour information, cette fiction ne contiendra que quatre chapitres. Vous êtes donc actuellement à la moitié de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Volterra, 10 juillet 2015

Aro n'en pouvait plus ! Dix jours ! Cela faisait dix longues journées que cette maudite mendiante chantait sous sa fenêtre ! Et toujours la même chanson en plus ! Ne possédait-elle donc rien d'autre à son répertoire ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait une jolie voix mais cela ne faisait pas tout ! Sa chanson était stupide et elle la chantait du matin au soir, tous les jours, depuis dix jours ! Aro décida alors que sa patience avait des limites et il téléphona à la police pour faire partir cette indésirable. Pendant quelques heures, il eut la paix, mais très vite, il entendit à nouveau la voix de la mendiante ! Et à chaque fois que la police l'emmenait, elle revenait. Excédé, Aro envoya Démétri et Félix auprès de la mendiante afin de l'effrayer. Mais la mendiante, nullement intimidée, continua de chanter comme si de rien n'était. En revanche, les deux gardes supplièrent Aro de ne pas les renvoyer auprès d'elle tant l'odeur était insoutenable. Aro décida alors d'envoyer Jane. La douleur que sa garde préférée infligerait à cette mendiante serait non seulement suffisante pour la faire taire mais aussi, pour l'inciter à partir. Malheureusement pour Aro, Marcus intervint :

\- Aro ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Cette pauvre enfant ne t'a rien fait ! Pourquoi t'en prends-tu autant à elle ?

\- Marcus, mon frère. Ne trouves-tu pas cette chanson LEGEREMENT agaçante ? lui répondit Aro en insistant bien sur le "légèrement".

\- Non... Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup ! Je suis bien content qu'elle nous honore de sa voix du matin au soir. Nous sommes très chanceux et tu devrais te réjouir comme moi plutôt que de faire ton Caius ! répliqua Marcus avec un enthousiasme que le clan ne lui avait pas connu depuis des siècles.

\- Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait moi ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, faire son Caius ? intervint Caius qui se sentait insulté, à juste titre

Aro se frotta les tempes pour réfléchir. Marcus semblait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, sous le charme de cette fille puante qui chantait du matin au soir la même chanson et pile sous sa fenêtre ! Une chance pour Aro qu'il occupe les étages supérieurs sinon, il aurait eu droit à l'odeur en plus du son et cela, il ne l'aurait pas toléré aussi longtemps. Caius, qui commençait à s'embrouiller avec Marcus, donna à Aro un bon prétexte pour clore cette histoire stupide.

\- Mes frères, dit Aro de son ton solennel habituel. Ne nous disputons pas. Je propose un vote. Nous allons décider ensemble de ce qu'il adviendra à cette mendiante. Personnellement, je vote pour qu'elle parte immédiatement. Marcus ?

\- Elle reste ! affirma Marcus d'un ton particulièrement déterminé et tranchant

\- Soit. Caius ? demanda Aro, certain que son frère colérique serait de son côté.

\- ... Elle reste ! dit-il après un temps de réflexion

\- Bien, commença Aro avant de réaliser la signification de la phrase de Caius. Attends... QUOI ?!

\- Elle reste ! annonça Caius, souriant de toutes ses dents

Aro regarda Marcus pour essayer de comprendre mais ce dernier était si heureux de savoir que sa petite mendiante restait qu'il applaudissait en poussant des petits cris de joie. La raison qui avait poussé Caius à se prononcer ainsi ne l'intéressait guère. Le principal, c'était qu'il pourrait continuer d'entendre cette chanson et cette voix qui réchauffaient son pauvre coeur, éteint depuis trop longtemps. En revanche, Aro ne l'entendait pas de cette manière !

\- Caius, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda Aro en grinçant des dents et en prenant son air le plus menaçant

\- Oui ! répondit Caius fier de lui.

Aro n'en revenait pas ! Son frère était-il devenu fou ? Caius avait toujours été, des trois frères, le plus irritable. La moindre petite contrariété et il explosait. Or, là, il déclarait purement et simplement que d'entendre cette chanson déprimante du matin au soir ne l'énervait pas ? Aro sentit une rage bouillir en lui. Si cela continuait, il ne parviendrait pas à contenir la déferlante de haine et de colère qui se déchainaient en lui. Il serra fortement les poings ainsi que les yeux et se força à respirer lentement. Les gardes étaient dans l'expectative, sentant le drame arrivé, tandis que Marcus continuait d'applaudir et Caius de sourire fièrement. Après quelques minutes, Aro parvint à retrouver de sa superbe et, redressant la tête, il dit d'une voix doucereuse mais menaçante :

\- Caius, mon très cher frère. Je dois t'avouer que je suis très surpris par ta réaction. Entendre cette chanson du matin au soir ne te gêne donc pas ?

\- Si...

\- Ah !

\- Mais je tiens quand même à ce qu'elle reste et qu'elle continue à chanter !

\- ... Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela te met hors de toi et que cela me fait beaucoup rire ! déclara Caius avec un sourire provoquant

Aro en resta sans voix. Son frère, si capricieux, était prêt à continuer à se faire torturer juste pour le voir s'énerver ? Il attrapa prestement la main de Caius pour vérifier que ses oreilles avaient bien entendu et son don lui confirma la triste réalité : Caius en avait assez qu'Aro lui demande en permanence de se calmer et avait la ferme intention de se venger de cette manière. Aro en resta pantois. Quelle vengeance... sournoise ! Si Aro avait agi ainsi pendant des siècles, c'était pour le bien du clan. Il n'avait jamais pris un quelconque plaisir à tenir Caius en laisse. Aro, s'il avait encore eu un coeur, aurait très certainement fait une crise d'hyperventilation. Instinctivement, il se vautra dans son fauteuil en se tenant le coeur et en tentant de respirer, cherchant de l'aide du regard. Jane, en brave soldate, se précipita près de son maître et tenta de le réconforter en lui annonçant que la mendiante partirait très certainement en même temps que les touristes, soit courant septembre. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Pensait-elle vraiment le rassurer en lui déclarant qu'il devrait entendre cette maudite fille pendant encore au moins deux mois ?

Aro, fou de rage, se redressa subitement et jeta son trône au milieu de la salle.

\- Allons, allons, Aro. Calme-toi, le supplia Marcus

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer Marcus alors que tu es contre moi ! hurla Aro

\- Hahahahahha ! Tu vois comme c'est énervant quand on nous dit de nous calmer alors qu'on est en colère ? jubilait Caius

Aro se précipita sur Caius afin de l'étrangler et il fallut l'intervention des gardes pour l'empêcher de démembrer un Caius qui, derrière ses gardes, continuait de rire. Marcus intervint pour les séparer mais toutes ses tentatives ne faisaient qu'envenimer davantage la situation. Finalement, Alec usa de son pouvoir sur Aro qui put enfin ne plus entendre ni les moqueries de Caius, ni les "calme toi Aro" de Marcus, ni la voix de la mendiante qui continuait inlassablement de chanter. Mais, malheureusement pour Aro, au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de celle qui l'obsédait tant vint résonner dans sa tête. Pourtant, le don d'Alec était toujours actif mais cela faisait dix jours qu'il entendait cette chanson du matin au soir. Il était donc normal que son cerveau continue de la faire tourner en boucle, même lorsqu'il était privé de son ouïe. Aro se mit alors à crier de toutes ses forces et à frapper tout et n'importe quoi, si bien qu'Alec lui rendit ses sens, constatant que son pouvoir avait empiré les choses. Tous les gardes, ainsi que Marcus, demandaient à Aro de se calmer mais cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Pourquoi était-il le seul à souffrir de cette maudite chanson ?

Désespéré, il décida de quitter Volterra pour ne revenir qu'en octobre, lorsqu'elle serait partie.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : demain même heure (vers 14h30 en France)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volterra, le 12 septembre 2015**

Aro avait mis du temps à se calmer alors qu'il était en dehors des murs de Volterra. Il avait commencé par se nourrir, la chasse et le sang ayant toujours été d'excellentes distractions. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il continuait d'entendre cette maudite voix qui le torturait en chantant inlassablement "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful ?" Il se trouva de nouvelles maîtresses mais il ne parvenait jamais à conclure car il ne cessait de voir la maudite mendiante qui l'obsédait. Alors, il se mit à courir, courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, sauf que les vampires n'ayant pas besoin de respirer, il dut trouver une autre solution pour se calmer.

Au final, ce fut son orgueil qui le calma un tant soit peu. En effet, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été chassé de SA ville, de SON château par une fille qui ne possédait absolument rien, si ce n'est une chanson particulièrement entêtante. Alors quoi ? Allait-il abandonner face à une moins que rien, lui qui était le roi des vampires, qui avait détrôné les Roumains, qui avait créé le clan le plus puissant de tous les temps ? Hors de question ! Il fallait contre-attaquer ! Cette mendiante était son ennemie, soit ! Il allait donc la traiter comme telle et agir en conséquence. Il fit rapidement le point sur la situation : la bougresse avait réussi à l'éloigner de Volterra et à rallier ses frères à sa cause. Qu'en était-il des gardes ? Démétri et Félix avaient été terrassés par l'odeur pestilentielle de la mendiante. Jane aurait-elle plus de chance ? Il savait que de tous ses gardes, c'était elle qui lui était la plus fidèle. Les autres seraient partagés entre ses frères et lui. Or, Aro ne voulait en aucun cas que l'ennemie parvienne à briser l'entente de son clan. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de redresser rapidement la situation.

Jane avait évoqué en juillet la possibilité du départ de la mendiante en septembre. Ce qui signifiait que l'ennemie pourrait avoir fui au moment du grand retour d'Aro. Mais Aro était un fin stratège et un homme prudent. Il lui fallait un plan de rechange au cas où la mendiante serait toujours sous sa fenêtre à lui débiner ses incantations déprimantes. Il commença par réfléchir aux moyens de pression qu'il avait à sa disposition. Son ennemie semblait ne pas craindre la force et être particulièrement têtue puisqu'elle revenait inlassablement sous sa fenêtre. Etait-ce de la provocation ou bien n'avait-elle tout simplement plus rien à perdre ? Peut-être les deux... Aro avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle lui adressait un message à lui personnellement et qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il cède. Aro n'avait jamais cédé à personne et il était hors de question pour lui qu'il faiblisse face à cette fille. Il comprit alors que le meilleur moyen de la faire partir était l'argent. Elle ne possédait rien, il allait lui donner de quoi s'acheter une maison, des vêtements ... et un billet pour partir très loin de Volterra !

Rassuré d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, il se dépêcha de rentrer à Volterra. En arrivant près du château, il la vit, fidèle au poste, en train de chanter sa maudite chanson. Ceci dit, il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, satisfait de son plan B. Il ouvrit son coffre et en sortit un million d'euros en espèces. Il rejoint la mendiante et fut assommé par l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait d'elle. Serrant les dents, il s'approcha d'elle et, sans délicatesse, jeta l'argent à ses pieds en grommelant "Maintenant, va-t-en !". Mais à sa grande surprise, la mendiante donna un grand coup de pied à l'argent et continua de chanter. Aro n'en revenait pas : depuis quand les sans-abris refusaient de l'argent ? De plus, elle ne lui avait pas décoché un regard, elle n'avait même pas levé la tête vers lui. Se croyait-elle en position de force ? Aro sentit à nouveau une colère sourde l'envahir mais Marcus, spectateur de la scène, intervint pour empêcher son frère de tuer la mendiante. Aro, touchant la main de Marcus, découvrit que ce dernier avait régulièrement donné de l'argent à la mendiante et qu'elle l'avait accepté. Certes, il n'avait donné que vingt euros chaque jour, contrairement à lui qui avait donné un million mais tout de même, pourquoi acceptait-elle l'argent de Marcus et pas le sien ? Cela fit bondir encore plus Aro et Marcus dut se résoudre à appeler les gardes pour le maîtriser.

Aro n'avait pas dit son dernier mot cependant : il eut une nouvelle idée ! Il engagea un orchestre philarmonique pour jouer à côté de la mendiante et ainsi, couvrir sa voix. Malheureusement, ce nouveau plan échoua. Arrivé en même temps que la nouvelle ennemie jurée d'Aro, l'orchestre ne put sortir une seule note tant l'odeur de la jeune femme était forte. La mendiante n'eut pas ce désavantage et commença à chanter. C'est alors qu'à nouveau, elle retourna la situation car les membres de l'orchestre, charmés par sa voix, décidèrent de l'accompagner (en restant à une distance respirable). Ainsi, la chanson prit encore davantage d'ampleur et résonna encore plus profondément au sein du château de Volterra. Marcus en fut ému tandis que Caius s'étouffait de rire, à voir Aro totalement perdu. Elle avait gagné ! Il ne pouvait pas résister : quoiqu'il fasse, elle remportait la victoire haut la main. Aro se mit alors à déprimer et les gardes s'inquiétèrent beaucoup de voir leur maître, d'habitude si enjoué, se transformer en ... Marcus !

 **Volterra, 10 décembre 2015**

Alors que l'hiver et le froid arrivèrent à Volterra, la mendiante continuait de chanter. Aro, qui depuis septembre avait sombré dans un état de dépression profonde, ne comprenait pas : il neigeait et elle chantait toujours ! Les humains étaient pourtant réputés pour leur fragile constitution, surtout les sans-abris. Elle devrait ne plus avoir de voix et être mourante. Mais non, elle chantait, sans s'arrêter, comme si elle n'était pas sensible à la température. Aro se sentit obligé de vérifier : elle avait peut-être enregistré son morceau sur un disque et le faisait tourner en boucle rien que pour l'ennuyer ?

Une fois dehors, Aro sortit de son état dépressif pour à nouveau être envahi par une violente colère : un abri ! Quelqu'un avait construit un abri à cette mendiante au pied de son château ! Marcus, qui avait suivi son frère, l'informa que c'était une idée de tous les Volturis... Aro se sentit si trahi que de rage, il se jeta vers le nouveau foyer de la mendiante et le détruisit d'un coup de pied.

Sa pire ennemie ignora son geste et continua de chanter :

"Will you still love me When I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

Aro répondit : "Non, jamais !"

Elle ajouta : "Will you still love me When I got nothing but my aching soul?"

Aro répéta : "Non, jamais !"

Elle déclara : " I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

Aro, perdant patience, attrapa la mendiante malgré le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait et la porta jusqu'aux portes de Volterra. Mais la mendiante, apparemment très têtue, continuait de chanter et d'essayer de revenir. Aro la repoussait chaque fois un peu plus fort mais à chaque fois, elle se relevait et retentait à nouveau de pénétrer dans la cité. Encore une fois, Marcus intervint et fit la leçon à Aro. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier s'acharnait autant sur la mendiante. C'est alors qu'Aro s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison. Certes, elle le rendait fou à lui résister mais c'était en général un trait de personnalité qu'il appréciait chez les gens. Elle avait trouvé une arme efficace contre Aro, cette maudite chanson, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette arme était aussi efficace contre lui et pourquoi seulement sur lui.

Revenu à la raison, il présenta ses excuses à la mendiante et la porta dans ses bras pour l'amener prendre un bain au château. Qu'elle veuille chanter, soit, mais elle devait quand même agir sur son odeur car il était hors de question qu'elle ramène les rats dans la ville. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire gentiment et voulut retourner dehors. Aro comprit alors que s'il voulait qu'elle se lave, il devrait le faire lui-même. Détournant le regard, il la déshabilla rapidement et brûla immédiatement ses vêtements en les jetant dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Puis, il porta la mendiante nue, en évitant soigneusement de regarder, dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Il la déposa dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Elle essaya de se relever alors il la maintint avec une main sur son épaule gauche. Il l'aspergea de savon et commença à frotter, puis à la rincer, puis à remettre du savon, à frotter, à rincer et ainsi de suite. Après une longue lutte contre la saleté et le caractère rebelle de la mendiante, Aro parvint à la rendre propre. Il la sécha et lui enfila des vêtements propres.

Pourtant, l'odeur atroce de la mendiante était toujours là. Aro ouvrit la fenêtre et enroula la jeune femme dans la couette de son lit, afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il sentait mauvais. L'odeur de la mendiante avait déteint sur ses vêtements. Il se déshabilla immédiatement et jeta ses vêtements au feu. Puis, s'apercevant qu'il était nu devant la mendiante, il se précipita dans la salle de bain à une vitesse un peu trop vampirique pour paraître humaine. Il nettoya la salle de bain avec de la javel laissée dans le meuble de la salle de bain par la femme de ménage. Aro se réjouit d'avoir lu dans ses pensées : il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour aussi heureux de savoir comment désinfecter une baignoire. Il effectua la besogne à vitesse vampirique et se fit couler un bain moussant. Allongé dans sa baignoire, il regarda le plafond en se laissant aller puis, une horrible odeur vint lui piquer les narines, accompagné d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Surpris de voir la mendiante à côté de lui, il se leva d'un coup mais se rappela rapidement qu'il était nu et se rassit dans la baignoire.

"Will you still love me When I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

Aro répondit : "Hum... J'ai oublié de m'occuper de ton haleine"

Elle ajouta : "Will you still love me When I got nothing but my aching soul?"

Aro répéta : "Il y a peu de chances..."

Elle déclara : " I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

Aro sourit et lui dit doucement : "Toi, tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein ?"

Il attrapa rapidement une serviette et la plaça autour de sa taille pour masquer son attribut masculin. Ensuite, il attrapa sa brosse à dents (il n'avait malheureusement pas de brosse à dent pour invitée) et lui lava les dents. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il la poussa vers sa chambre et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de prendre son bain. Il entendit alors :

 _"Oh that grace, oh that body_

 _Oh that face makes me wanna party_

 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds"_

Il sourit. Finalement, il l'aimait bien. Il mit la tête sous l'eau et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Parce que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer, Aro resta suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit un Marcus paniqué qui le sortit de l'eau en disant :

\- Aro, mais que lui as-tu encore fait ?

\- ?

\- Elle est retournée dehors !

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : demain mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure.**

 **A tous ceux qui aiment bien mes histoires, je tenais à vous informer que je risque de quitter Fanfiction. Je suis un peu fatiguée d'écrire autant et d'avoir si peu de retour (même si je remercie énormément les rares personnes qui m'en laissent, cela me fait chaud au coeur).**

 **Je m'étais mise à écrire pour donner le sourire et surtout faire rire les gens. Mais au final, ne pas savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes écrits m'a ôté ma joie et je commence à** **déprimer fortement. Je pense donc m'arrêter bientôt mais pas de panique : je suis une femme d'honneur ! Je finirai "L'inaccessible étoile" avant même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que je l'abrège, tout comme "Aro et Sulpicia".**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	4. Chapter 4

Aro ne comprenait pas ce que Marcus lui disait. Elle était retournée dehors ? Par ce froid ? Mais elle était folle ! Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point chanter à cet endroit précis ? Avait-on enterré un de ses êtres chers à cet endroit ? Ou bien ce lieu était baigné par la magie et il l'ignorait ? Ou alors, avait-elle une vue si exceptionnelle depuis cette place qu'elle était prête à endurer le froid ? Aro rejeta sa dernière idée. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu le visage de la mendiante, caché par une frange beaucoup trop longue qui lui allait jusqu'au menton. S'il avait eu le temps, il aurait bien demandé à Athénodora de lui couper les cheveux mais à sa décharge, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle retourne si rapidement dehors. D'ailleurs, qui serait assez fou pour quitter un château luxueusement décoré et chauffé contre un endroit humide et glacé ? Apparemment, la mendiante !

Aro, suivi de près par Marcus qui n'avait plus confiance, s'habilla rapidement et sortit retrouver la mendiante. Elle était bien là, à chanter près de l'abri qu'Aro avait détruit. En voyant ce qu'il avait fait, Aro se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui... Il essaya de se détendre et de comprendre la raison qui poussait la mendiante à retourner là mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se tourna alors vers son frère qui lui sourit gentiment en lui expliquant :

\- Aro... Voyons, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? Qu'elle était folle ?

\- Elle n'est pas folle

\- Alors pourquoi revient-elle à chaque fois à cet endroit ?

\- Où se trouve cet endroit Aro ?

\- ? Eh bien, ici ! Marcus, tu ne vois pas où elle est assise ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais je te demande où se situe cet endroit par rapport au château

\- Sous ma fenêtre donc pas sur la place la plus passante. Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille n'a aucune notion du marketing ! Si elle veut gagner de l'argent, elle devrait plutôt aller de l'autre côté

\- Et que fait-elle, sous ta fenêtre ?

\- ? Eh bien, elle chante !

\- Et que chante-t-elle ?

\- Marcus, vas-tu continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ?

\- Réponds ! Que chante-t-elle ?

\- Une chanson d'amour ! Voilà, cela te va ?

\- Et comment appelle-t-on le fait de chanter une chanson d'amour sous la fenêtre de quelqu'un ?

\- ... Non ? Tu... Tu es en train de me dire que... que... Cela fait des mois qu'elle me fait la cour ?

\- Oui !

\- Et quand elle dit "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful ?", c'est pour me demander de l'accepter telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui !

\- ... Mais... Mais... Pourquoi moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait !

\- Aro... Tu sais bien l'effet que tu fais aux femmes ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de faire grand chose pour les séduire...

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais... Mais d'habitude, ce ne sont pas des mendiantes qui me font la cour ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Hahahahahaha ! Es-tu réellement en train de me demander des conseils en relation amoureuse ?

\- ... Je ne l'aime pas moi ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle chante dans le froid éternellement...

\- Es-tu sûr que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que oui ! Tu l'as vue ?

\- Non. Et toi ? As-tu vu son visage ?

\- ... Euh... Non mais...

\- Aro, depuis qu'elle a commencé à chanter, tu t'es mis à agir bizarrement. Je n'ai pas vu le lien qui vous unissait parce que tu ne l'as pas encore regardé mais je suis certain que cette fille est ton âme soeur. Seule une âme soeur peut autant jouer sur le comportement de quelqu'un !

\- ... Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mon âme soeur ! C'est une mendiante ! Je suis un roi ! Nous ne pouvons pas être âme soeur ! Tout nous oppose !

\- Va la voir et après, nous en rediscuterons !

Aro accepta d'écouter son frère et s'approcha doucement de la mendiante. Même si cette dernière était propre, l'endroit où elle avait élu domicile était imprégné de son odeur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire faire un pas en arrière à Aro. Il se tourna vers Marcus qui l'encouragea à continuer. Grimaçant, Aro prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea droit vers son ancienne ennemie, pile au moment où elle chantait "Will you still love me ?". Il attrapa sa grosse frange afin de voir son visage et la regarda. Son visage était marqué par la dure réalité de la vie mais Aro y prêta à peine attention. Il les avait vus ! Ses yeux ! Deux yeux bleus magnifiques ! Alors, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il eut l'impression de voler dans le ciel, d'être libre et heureux. Mais il redescendit rapidement sur terre pour voir défiler une vie douloureuse, faite de déboires et de malchances. Une fille courageuse, qui n'avait jamais abandonné face à l'adversité. Une femme qui le voulait, lui, et personne d'autre. Elle était prête à se battre et n'abandonnerait pas, jamais ! Il renoncerait mais pas elle ! Il l'aimerait et l'épouserait ! Lorsque son don cessa d'être actif, Aro découvrit que la mendiante tenait sa main gauche de ses deux mains et y avait déposé sa joue. Elle chantait "I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will". Aro lui sourit alors et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Marcus, amusé par la scène, chanta à son tour "Will you still love her when she's no more young and beautiful ?". Aro et la mendiante éclatèrent de rire puis, se tournant vers celle qui serait bientôt sa femme, il répondit :"Yes, I will".

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **PS : merci aux anonymes pour leurs reviews. Je continuerai d'écrire mais je ne publierai plus sur FanFiction : trop douloureux pour moi. Bonne journée à vous tous !**


End file.
